User talk:DamonDraco/Archive 3
Archived II Yeeee, archived again! It was too big. Now going to sleep [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) No, Adam is in the C group, but for a team you need one member from group A, one from group B, and one from group C. Giving a total of 3 people per team. And his ranking could change depending on how far you get on his character development. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC) It is your turn Damon. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:34, May 13, 2016 (UTC) I did, I was reminding you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:37, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Damon, if Chione's magic power is so cold that it can freeze magic power and Damon's fire can eat spells. Wouldnt that mean they would just canel each other out. The snakes would disappear but the ice would remain.Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:57, May 13, 2016 (UTC) It did, thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:43, May 13, 2016 (UTC) S Class Trials Just a heads up that Koma Inu's S Class Trials will be starting on the first of June! You still have time to work on your characters up until them. You also have until the 31st to pick out your team for the first trial. A reminder that you must have a team composed of one A rank mage, one B rank mage, and one C rank mage. This will give you a total of 3 members on your team. Once you have your team, please let one of the judges know. You can find which group you belong too, as well as your options for teammates on the s class trial page. A note, however, that the standings of each member may change based on the amount of progress they make on their character between now and the 25th. After that, the standings will be solidified. If you do not pick a group within this time period, one will be assigned to you. A side note that if you have the kik app on your phone, we have a group going for the s class trials, which will make communication a lot easier between everyone. You can add me (Lady_Komainu), and I will add you to the trials group where you can hopefully find your teammates to allow for faster and more secretive communication when compared to talk pages. Please let one of the judges know if you have any questions! Best of luck to everyone! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up Hey Damon, sorry I broke mah promise with ya. I told Koma our pairings since she shortened the date to the 21st for final entries. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:48, May 17, 2016 (UTC) N.E. Sounds awesome thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:35, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey man I only suggest this cause of two reasons. One I think an anime has an Edward Hartmann assassin or something similar and you know how crossover|copyright are, but I'm not sure. But because of how lazy he is going to be. Why not call his last name Hearth. A reflection to his at home relaxing mind set, the center of the home is a hearth. So he is the center of himself. But only a suggestion it's not a requirement. I rather like this character so far. I posted this to my own talk page :(.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:50, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember where I knew Edward Hartmann from. But still if it translates to Hard One it clashes against his personality of being lazy doesn't it? What about this Nein? It's German for no and it reflects to his personality. Saying no when told to do something and just relaxing. Not trying to change your character. Just if someone is going to the trouble of making one, I don't want them to waste their ideas on me and my story. I would rather them save those good ideas for their own private works. That is why I give some suggestions. Not to get you to do what I want. But so you don't regret making something with ideas, you would rather explore with yourself in your own canon.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:22, May 20, 2016 (UTC) It's fictional universe so I think it will work. I remember where I got it from. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Hartman. American murders. This is what the name triggered learned about him in High School. I guess somewhere in my subconscious I thought it would upset someone. But aside from that I already stated my other reason your character I don't give demands your choices. A little aside note, Germans use normally Hartmann the extra N while Hebrews use it as Hartman. It's one of those names that falls under several separate origins. I love trivia sections.Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:41, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry phone was about to die and I tried to send it before it died. It kind of destroyed the message. Lol. But I gave that bit of trivia as surnames real ones can have tricky origins. Also I not saying you have to, I try to not use real normal names often. I like to use terms or ancient words for my characters names. But that is done. What is his magic list?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:52, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if I seemed a bit pushy. When something is in my subconscious my first two responses are to A figure it out. Or B remove it. But so far loving the character.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the hold up, I will post as soon as I am finished with Morgana (which should be soon). Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:08, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey I thought of something and was wondering if you would like it. Edward's surname is still Hartmann. But could Hartmann be the name of an adoptive parent? As Aeternum's guilds are all controlled by the military orphans are common. What if Edward was adopted by a former Elemental named Hartmann just Hartmann. Like how in the Spriggan 12 their is a Bradman. This way it could give some backstory to his origins. I felt a bit bad asking to change it, so I thought I could give an idea on his name and how he got it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:04, May 20, 2016 (UTC) So Venn moved up to group A, you must find a new group B member for your team. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:40, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I have looked at him, but I don't really know what you want me to say? You still have a lot of stuff empty on his attacks and physical prowess section, something that seems to be the basis for all his skill since he relies on physical combat. It just seems odd that someone who relies on such skills in combat has nothing put down for it... I didn't read the other sections in detail, but they seem good from a once over. Is there anything you want me to specifically look at? I'm just a by lost as to what you are asking. -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:03, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Ahhh gotcha, sorry, well I will read it more in depth after I watch this movie. -Lady Komainu (talk) 00:12, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:47, May 23, 2016 (UTC) It's fine, no rush. Kasumi12346 (talk) 11:49, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Day-kun, good time to you! o/ I wonder, if I can create a Dragon Emergence for one or two of my characters~ What you gonna say 'bout it? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:01, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, Hayashi is a strong enough, I think :'D About the other one... Well, I don't know yet, who is gonna be the second one, so I gonna tell you later. About how Hayashi may get it, hmm, well, he may find a tablet somewhere in one of the arcs I gonna put him in the course of the story, so that's how he learn it. Anything else? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:29, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, dude. BTW, for now I somehow ended up revamping my Flame Venom DSM, so you may check some new stuff 'bout it, if ya want. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 23:01, May 28, 2016 (UTC) And here's the pitch... So I am slowly going through his physical and magical abilities and I am just going to leave my notes as bullet points, if that's ok? I can elaborate more if you'd like though. *Some spelling and grammatical errors, the main one being "exercize/exercizes" instead of "exercise/exercises" *Strength **How much can he lift? Perhaps list it in pounds or something like "three times his body weight". What does he max out on lifting? **How far can he throw? Can he throw an average mage 10 yards, or are we talking the whole football field? **Does getting hit with his bat head on break bones? Seems like it would if the mere shockwave could break a building. *Speed **How fast? How far? Is this his natural physical speed, or does this speed come from channeling ethernano into his legs? *Reflexes, Accuracy, Endurance, etc. **Not much to go off of there, seems promising though. *Bat User **Must be pretty trusting to use a bat given by an unknown person...what if it was cursed or something?? haha. What is the bat made out of? How much does it weight? Does it conduct electricity? I am kind of thinking of Killua's yo-yo's and how they each weighed 5kg each to do some heavy damage, and were made out of a metal that could conduct electricity and (apparantly) wouldn't rust. **Spells: Perhaps an earthquake type move where he slams his bat into the ground? The obvious Sword Pressure (but bat version), maybe an attack where he channels ethernano into the bat that vibrates at such a speed that it has a chainsaw like effect. *Ways of Combat **Maybe include what street fighting and boxing fighting styles are? And any particular moves he has. (You can look at my Ki no Michi if you want to borrow those descriptions) **Strategist seems like it would fit better under intellect, personal preference though. **I would list the amplifier spells on his page so your opponent only has to click once to see what move you're using. Thats all I got for now, sorry. I don't want to think too much about it becuase I wouldn't feel right helping you with your character for the S Class Trials without doing the same to the others. I could definitely help out more afterwards though! -Lady Komainu (talk) 01:18, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for clearing up the Diablo Guild page! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 10:10, May 29, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Just letting you know that the first tasks for the trial have been posted so that you can prepare with your team. Just a reminder that you cant start your story until June 1st UTC though. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Can I reference Ultimate Art on my Shinigami Auxiliary Magic page please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:45, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Ok and for the Soul Transcendence. It is supposed to be like an Ultimate Art. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:49, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:53, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello! So in regards to the trial that is gonna take place in a few days I had some ideas, that of course is just brainstorming, but I was thinking for the quinlin and dresca flower we coukd come up with a way to combine those. For example make a scenario where we face off the Quinlin and while evading and fighting it we run through the dresca flower unaware and are unable to communicate but still find a way to either win or get away. Or another would be finding the scroll, but falling theough the pitfall that sends us back to the beginning. Once we start again we try to go the same way,but since the trees can move and such maybe our path becomes different trying to go through the same route. We could also somehow use the quinlin to nullify the spatial pitfall when it gets close. So yeah here are some ideas --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 05:02, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Part I S-Rank Trials According to Koma, competition's begun. I've done the liberty of making the page, that way we don't waste time on this. I would ask that you write as much as you can - like a two or three paragraphs, not one or two sentences. This is due to time constraints that we may all have one way or another. Anyways, if you need to discuss something, do it on the comments section of the RP. This way, we can resolve any issues without having to talk page each other constantly. I wish you good luck and let's pass this first trial, shall we? :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah Ash messaged me and told me you had exams and what not. But you scared me there for a bit, what with the past examples and such, I thought you were dropping out! But the judges and I have already discussed the exception of allowing those who request it one last edit on their characters with the disclaimer that, should we see anything that is a bit too "out there", we have the right to ask you to remove it. This happened with Sagewing as well, hence why we have already made a decision on the matter. So go ahead and make one final edit on Adam. Also you may want to check out the UTC clock (the time we are running on in this competition) as the trials technically started yesterday (well in about 9 minutes). Hence why Alpha started your guys story awhile ago. Also keep an eye on the Koma Announcement Board, that's where I will post the time limits for the rounds. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:53, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hiya there! Nova here, just dropping off the message that your time to edit Adam is up. Whatever you have now is what you'll have to work with. Best of luck to you in the trials! CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 14:52, June 3, 2016 (UTC) It is fine for now to use them. -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:22, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:09, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Looks like by process of elimination, you and Vennillion Doomkaiser will be paired up for this second part of the trial. You guys are free to start your story. -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:04, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Yes Ash has told me. And I saw that, you can go ahead and start the page for your story if you want to. That way you can at least get a little work done on it. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:17, June 19, 2016 (UTC) You can make the page today but I won't be on much today cuz it's my lil brother's bday. I'll post tomorrow tho. Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 16:00, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Your turn, bud. Ventus (RIDE THE WIND) 15:15, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Time is running out for the trials, only 2ish days left. Just saying. -Lady Komainu (talk) 15:32, June 23, 2016 (UTC) So due to the lack of advancement of most of the teams stories, I will go around and post all the challenges when their is 24 hours remaining in this round. (About 12 hours from now). That way you can at least answer those questions and get points for that. -Lady Komainu (talk) 11:53, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Would you mind if i used Aura Synthesis? The Dragon Star 14:06, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Can a make an Ultimate Art for William Mercury? It would be a variation of Aether Cade's Dragon Gun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:36, June 27, 2016 (UTC) SCT Final Round Hey got your messages in chat, sorry i was away. But you really should have checked the Koma Inu's S Class Trials page, or even the Koma Inu/Announcement Board, because going around and posting on peoples talk pages is a pain for me. But you made it to the third round, but are on a pass until July 8th. Check it out on the trials page. Or here is a helpful picture. Tournament style, loser advances up bracket. --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:35, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes, as you can see from the picture, youll be facing whoever loses from the fight between Umi and Aiden. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:03, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:43, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Read the Ice Dragon Magic page and the Dragon Magic page. It says that it is possible. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:31, June 28, 2016 (UTC) This alright? Did you want to add titles to the countries? --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:13, July 3, 2016 (UTC) SCT fight It's Adams turn to fight. He will be fighting Umi Aisu; you guys have 10 days starting tomorrow to finish the fight. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:14, July 8, 2016 (UTC) S Class Battle Hey, it's nice to meet ya too! We can start today, do you need me to start the page? Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) okay give me a few and I will get it started :) Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Okay I just made the page and posted a bit Koma Inu's S Class Trials x800 Adam vs Umi Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Hey just letting you know I posted and don't worry I understand completely I have a final exam coming up too so it may take longer for me to reply. Let's do our for both the battle and our tests! Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Yeah the spriggan box would be too hard for me, but the other stuff I can do. And I saw you started your fight, very nice. Also if you get the chance can you put a little paragraph of the Toveri wizard saints about your character? And if you can beef up the page in any way, feel free! -Lady Komainu (talk) 01:02, July 12, 2016 (UTC) So I see you found the fullscale color versions of Larcade, did you still want me to do the one from the manga? --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know I posted! Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Your turn! Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Your turn! Fandomloverforever (If you need to talk to me) Larcade Picture Well I did the best I could to remove the box as well as the text. Obviously I am not that good of a digital drawer, but I tried to make the cloth and arm as best I could. I wanted to try and do this amazing man justice though and not have the box block him out. Let me know if you want me to revert it to the spriggan box instead. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Damon, can I use that image of Larcade without the info on it? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Its fine, take your time. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:44, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Done. Is this good? Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:43, July 14, 2016 (UTC) So can I have the blizzard hit him? Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:59, July 16, 2016 (UTC) And is it his arm that is flying towards her or the pillar? Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Why? (She can still detect it by sensing where the rise in heat is, I just want to know). Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:30, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:22, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Yeah well it seemed both of you were a bit busy to post; but we had to be fair and give the same time limit to everyone. Great job though! Glad to see Adam in action. -Lady Komainu (talk) 04:27, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey,Mr Draco.I've got a question.When will the next Dragon Slayer Royale be held? Marcusfalk12 (talk) 19:28, July 28, 2016 (UTC)Marcusfalk12Marcusfalk12 (talk) 19:28, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Posting soon? Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:50, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Aura Synthesis Yo Damon. Could I use Aura Synthesis for my character Edrea? She's a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Great Achlus (talk) 20:31, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Was thinking of a way, you could make Edward be more powerful. Instead of simple Shadow Magic, what if he uses a different theme of Shadow Magic? Like something like Jacob's Transport but uses shadows in unusual manners. Like Madara's Limbo from Naruto, as it creates a "shadow" of himself in another world. What if Edward can create something similar. Like invisible shadows that can work independently of Edward's body. Like he could create 10-100 to act like his personal small army? However like Rouge's Magic, they are normally intangibles except when they are attacking. It fits with his theme of not wanting to do stuff.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:47, August 13, 2016 (UTC) This isn't any official ranking it's for me, as to decide on their matches. Would this be right from greatest to lowest strength of Magic Power alone? This is only for how strong their Magic is. Not any other skills are factored in. *1.Irminsul *2.Lorelei *3.Aine *4.Annarose *5.Yarrow *6.Kiryk *7.Ryota *8.Edward *9.Arashi Just my opinion not an official list of any kind. But do you agree that this is accurate on whom has the greatest to lowest strength of Magic Power?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:08, August 13, 2016 (UTC) I asked only because I want the fights believable as possible. Even though they are in the same class of power, each are different. But I'll just use my judgement when I am deciding on the outcomes of the battles.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:28, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey ther Mr.Draco, I was wondering if my character Zieff can learn Amplifier, with your permission of course. ComicMaster619 (talk) 03:51, August 14, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Translation Hello Damon, sorry to disturb you but I was hoping if you would be able to translate Laser God into Japanese for me (with the kanji included if you could), I don't really know many other translators on the wiki except for you so if this isn't a big ask, would you be able to do it? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) It's no problem. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:04, August 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Quote Template Of course! Go right ahead, and thanks for asking! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 21:56, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Yep. Looks good. Kasumi12346 (talk) 07:11, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello to friend Yo, Dei-chin, it's me, Copy. How are you, buddy? As I know, Dealok is your character in Dragon Soul, right? Recently I've created this guy and, welp, as he is a close to Genghis, he may have some special relationship with Dealok too. What do you think 'bout it? P.S.: and anyway, as I consider, that I need to talk with others, let's have a little conservation, if ya can.[[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:17, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Lets just find it out, yeah. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:36, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Is Damon actually punching Chione or is he throwing fireballs shaped as fists because it sounds like the latter. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:27, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. I just want to explain one thing. Chione isn't freezing the flames like she attempted before, she transformed it into ice. Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:49, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Best way to describe it is FMA's Alchemy, but she can only turn stuff to ice. Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Yes I did. Like I said, she can transform other substances into ice without freezing them. Just like alchemists can turn lead into gold. Itsice transmutation , not freezing . Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:15, August 26, 2016 (UTC) And I am not throwing it in, please read her Ice Dragon Magic section before you say stuff like that. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:16, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Done. Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Posting soon. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:15, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I don't know when I want to finish it, I guess when the fight is over. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:25, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Well with your posting pace they could XD. I don't know, when do you think the fight should end? Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:01, September 7, 2016 (UTC) How will it stop? Will Gyūki come in and scold Chione or something? XDKasumi12346 (talk) 22:21, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:16, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Saint Hey Damon, quick favor to ask since I see that you are on. Would you mind writting a little blurb about Resei on the Ten Wizard Saints (Toveri) page for me?--Lady Komainu (talk) 01:42, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Looks good to me! Very nice. Thank you for doing that :) -Lady Komainu (talk) 01:52, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Question about Ultimate Art I understand that the page says that it is a Dragonslayer ability but I was wondering if you have ever thought about extending that to all canon slayer types? If so I was wondering if I could make an ultimate art for one of my God slayers, Yukiko Akiyama? I understand if you would rather keep it as a DS only ability though.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 19:57, September 23, 2016 (UTC) It is your turn to post remember? Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:10, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. With this last attack (if Damon goes along with it) the two should be able to balance each other out to prevent the other from destorying the city. Especially since they are only using a taste of what they can do. Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:45, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Isn't that what I said?Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:11, September 27, 2016 (UTC) And I thought you said you wanted to finish the fight in two to three posts. Kasumi12346 (talk) 20:13, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Two techincally since it will take that many to finish this last bit. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:05, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Damon! Could I use Amplifier? Lia 19:19, September 30, 2016 (UTC) It;s more of a pass time than an actual project, I'm branching out to new horizons. Also, seems pretty rude to go to my sandbox where I keep my personal projects and comment on my work before I even have a chance to actualy make it. CM6 20:18, October 2, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 It's cool, I know your just giving me advice, but it isn't a waste of time if your're having a good time doing it, gives me time to come up with other projects to do in the meantime, while at the same time practicing my penmenship. CM6 20:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Hey damon. Bluemage here. I can't remember but, do i fight in a war with you? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 18:32, October 10, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Poor Damon Hahahaha I love the facepalm moment on the Beast Heart guild page. I see that they didn't listen to your comment :P weren't you supposed to fight that guild with edward for TD5's thing? -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:18, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Good idea, will do that later. 13:20:24 Sun yo damon havent seen on chat in awhile so i thought i message u in case i forgot. While i was reading your story i got sort of an idea for a rp with your characters and mine if your interested. Ripcordkill345 (talk) 06:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Writer's block is finally over I am expecting to post today. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:20, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Is this good? Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:35, October 27, 2016 (UTC) oh shoot im sorry i didnt notice that. yea sure we can delay it thats fine Ripcordkill345 (talk) 16:15, October 28, 2016 (UTC) I would like to clear something up with Damon. Damon is RESISTANT to the cold and not IMMUNE. So he can still be harmed by it, if that is the case temperatures this cold would affect him right? Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:32, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Another One We have another Draco sighting!! Lady Vasilisa adopted a young girl named Avelina in six and I's rp. While she's not blood related, Vasilisa has her take on the Draco surname as Ave embodies the primary Draco rule: Love and Family. Something that Lissa finds to be lacking in her mother's Nakano Family. While Ave's last name may change as she becomes familiar with the Nakano line, the current surname will be in place for the forseeable future. I just wanted to give you a heads up about why another Draco suddenly appeared on the scene lol. Great Achlus (talk) 04:45, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Excellent. I figured college was likely the culprit. I have two upcoming exams myself; neither of which I'm looking forward to. Alas we must make do. The Jojo tree vs the Draco tree, which is better? Great Achlus (talk) 20:44, November 7, 2016 (UTC) It is your turn remember? Kasumi12346 (talk) 15:09, November 11, 2016 (UTC) may i use Central Forest Gecko1.png for some of the ruins on my new page, Akatsuki Archipelago? --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 10:21, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey Damon! Could I have your permission to create an Eneguin ? Yesdemia 01:15, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey man, sorry that we have been missing eachother on the chat, i have been swamped with tests at school, but i did get the chance to post on the RP. Agai, thanks for the help Dragonmaster714 (talk) 00:49, January 19, 2017 (UTC) No problem man, i just got done my mid terms. Just post on my talk, or anything when you post on the RP. Also, i have been writing the story for Genisus and his other companions, check it out and tell me what you think Dragonmaster714 (talk) 01:38, January 19, 2017 (UTC) thanks, i would appreciate that. For the record though, im used to writting short stories, not full stories. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 02:09, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I will pass the post back to you. We should probably decide how we should end this, did we want Draco to win? Thats what I was thinking. Also i love Draco's Dragon Force. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 01:20, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright, now it is your turn to post, my man Dragonmaster714 (talk) 17:47, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright, i posted so now it is your turn my man :) Dragonmaster714 (talk) 17:47, January 20, 2017 (UTC) And now it is back to you! Dragonmaster714 (talk) 20:09, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey my man, it's your post :) Dragonmaster714 (talk) 23:55, January 21, 2017 (UTC) I be back! Hey, so i finally got around to reading you're new chapter. Sorry for the wait. Got to say, well done. But Leo, man... Left a comment if you want more. Flame Lizard (talk) 07:04, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello Damon~ I was wondering, if I could mention that one of my characters was a member of a native tribe situatued on Gecko's Island? Yesdemia 01:06, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Do you mean make a page, or just tell you details? Yesdemia 01:14, January 24, 2017 (UTC) If it doesn't interfere too much with your canon, I was thinking the tribe would be the original residents of the island, a small but rather advanced civilization. Descendants of the original peoples remained for about 500 years until the predecessors of its current-day residents wiped them out after discovering the island. Does that idea seem ok? Sorry if it interferes too much, I can obviously revise if it does Yesdemia 01:22, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hm, would it be ok if I say that the family my character came from was originally a group of people that split off from everyone else and went to the other side of the island, pretty much away from civilization? Yesdemia 01:33, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Sounds great, thanks Damon! Yesdemia 01:37, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty! Yesdemia 01:42, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hiya, Day-chin, it's Copy here. I want ask ya, do you ask for permission to create your version of Weakness or no? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:59, February 2, 2017 (UTC) A-ha, got ya, thanks. Gonna ask about my idea, then. BTW, how ya doin, man? :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:16, February 2, 2017 (UTC) What happened, friend? And I... Well, it is the second day after my teeth operation, and, well, now my right half of face like I was stung by bee or similar case, that's not cool. Anyway, as you now see, I'm working on some magic for FT-Fanon, and, spoilerz time, you can use it, if I will get my permission from Per, cuz it will be free use, and if you like Larcade, yeah. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:40, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Hue, hue, well, mine is Invel, cuz he is the baddass one imo xD Well, anyway, I would be fine, I have my treatments. And thanks, yeah. The life is the one little bi***, which makes you stressed? That's not so good, but I think, you will be better, yeah. Absolutely. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:52, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Well, yeah, I dunno why they're so overpowered, yet lost their initial battles and then again re-emerge themselves as the ultimate power... Well, shit happens, yeah. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:17, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Oh, btw, you're doing yur Spriggan Squad for what kind of plot? Vs. Damon or other story? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:56, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I see. I, somehow, remembered, that long time ago we agreed on cooperation sometimes and I dunno why, but I think, that if ya make the one half of 12, then I can make another one... Well, anyway, good luck with that, 'cuz as I saw, you're managing to create quite interesting things. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:05, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Haha, well, okay, you got it :) [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:35, February 2, 2017 (UTC) All approved, yo. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:38, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Day-chin, can ya help me? Can I take the tables samples from Damon D. Draco page for my chars? I mean, like you have in Trivia, spells section and history. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 14:51, February 9, 2017 (UTC) It seems yes. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 15:06, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh, sorry, missed it, the layout, yeah. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 15:15, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Nice, thanks. If ya want, you can later check on Hayashi's page, for instance, if I missed or wrongly used anything of it. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 15:31, February 9, 2017 (UTC) I am in the mood to creating a molding magic specialist do you know any characters that would be use to use picture wise. The element doesn't matter. Also a side note, I will be posting soon. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:10, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Inspiration can be as elusive as a ghost sometimes. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:22, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Finally posted. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:38, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Did the cold do anything? At least a minor frostbite? Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:49, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I am asking because you did say he clearly felt the cold. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:58, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Mr. D!���� Wolfgames2626 (talk) 08:55, March 16, 2017 (UTC)Wolfgames2626 Earthly things Hi there, Day-chin! How are you, man? Recently I looked on your Earth Land article and as I work on my own series, I wonder if I could join you and work on your Earth Land article? I have more or less fine description for Ishgar continent already, so if there is a possibility, we might collaborate on this. What do you think 'bout it? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'write with flames']]) 22:04, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I understand, that's fine, yeah. No prob at all, and I'll remind you, that sometimes ago I offered you to make a fanonized version of Crime Sorciere, so we will have our work together, yeah :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'write with flames']]) 22:36, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Day-chin, I thought, that if ya want, you can use my Three Primordial Desires for your Larcade. I know that I missed some parts of it, but you can add them, why not? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 23:13, March 24, 2017 (UTC) U r welcome :) and yeah, gonna make some scetches on them [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 00:35, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Larcade's Etherious Form yo! God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 15:33, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Em, Day, I don't know how to say this, buuut... Well, as Alpha-chin already sent you a link to the baddass Larcade Etherious Form, I haven't noticed it, so I've already uploaded it :'D So, use it/update it and/or whatever you want with it, ok? xD You'll find it under the name of File:Baddass_LarSting.jpg 'cuz, well, he strongly looks like Sting too on the pix, imo. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 22:07, March 25, 2017 (UTC) De nada, mi amigo, you are welcome :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 22:29, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Storylines Hey, Day-chin, I want to ask you smth peculiar... about storylines. As we both write our own stories (and I even have your Breakdown, right?, story on my favorites in browser), I want to ask you about... Well, how many do you write in one chapter and how you put the plot in the story? I mean, I have my own vision about my story, but I don't know how actually many I need to write in every chapter and keeping it being interesting for others. I'm asking you about some advice of sorts, it seems, huh. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 07:18, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I see now. Hm, very interesting, thanks for your help! Will try to utilize all of this tips, yeah xD [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 14:25, March 29, 2017 (UTC) I honestly I haven't thought about it, but if you have ideas, I'm open to them. 13:59:27 Sat Enchantment: Buddha's Blessing's and Rp Hey Mr. Damon, i hope you're doin' awesome and I wish for your well being. I wanted to ask could you explain me what is Enchantment: Buddha's Blessing's. I really wanted to know about this magic and also, you;ve made awesome characters, I kinda want to rp with ya so please tell me that are you up for a story rp? Regards FatalLightning999 16:24, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Want to rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:17, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Edward vs Irminsul. Even as they are now. Plus I have an image for him you might like.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:29, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't Edward have a rivalry with Aine? Since Irminsul and Aine started an organization he might find it interesting, so he might challenge him over that not being invited to join. Also I figured as Edward was a shadow user, it could be an after image type of thing. Or showing his immense endurance.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:43, May 1, 2017 (UTC) It could be he went to Arcana's headquarters looking for her and found Irminsul. And after a few exchanges they start a small fight. And I would say the blood is from his mastery of his shadow it can replace him. Like a shadow clone that can appear as physical as himself including physical blood.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:52, May 1, 2017 (UTC) It's no problem also if you want. He could be trying also to use the Wellspring, to get strong enough to defeat her and Irminsul sees this. And stops him for his own good, as it's Magic would destroy Edward.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:48, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Also instead of Edward. Would any of your Spriggans try to recruit him, or try to find the wellspring to gain even beyond their almost God-level Magic, or simply to conquer the kingless kingdom?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:26, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Not about Irminsul. Want to make a Dark Guild together?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:05, May 5, 2017 (UTC) It's a Massive Dark Guild Flying Fortress like Cube. It's goal to subjugation of the three continents of Ishgar, Alkatiasia, and Aeternum and to possess their greatest powers or treasures.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:10, May 5, 2017 (UTC) It's goal is simple, as for history though. I was going to have it made up of discarded Mages that due to their dark pasts gain immense and I mean IMMENSE power. Like one of the three leaders, is a Machina a prototype of Zeref's Machina that he created as a base for Wahi. He discarded it seeing as a failure for its weak Magic Power. This Machina is what keeps the fortress from being found. He uses Phasing and Illusion Magic to hide the fortess from sight and incase something would flying into the it. The Phasing Magic would allow it to just pass through it and won't notice. And if your sick it's not a problem I want you to get better just so you can feel better.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:21, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Like each of the Masters or whatever they are called, are truly fearsome. Like from a story side point, even Irminsul could only out match only one-on-one battles with them. If he were to fight against two or three he would lose no question even for someone as powerful as him.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:53, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Feeling better?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:57, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey Damon! I was wondering, if I could create a member of the Draco family? I figured that she'd be the daughter of Dante and an unknown woman, and a member of your Magic Council, if that is also ok. I hope I'm not asking too much, but thanks for reading! --Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 17:54, May 21, 2017 (UTC)